User blog:Really Big Hat/RBH's Fanart
Yo, this is were I'll be posting my art from now on. Most will be just on a webcam, but some might be digitally colored, which won't be often because it takes me FOREVER to do it without a tablet, and I kinda... broke... my tablet pen... so yea... No more of that :( 120527-121342.jpg|Just a few unfinished sketches of the boys as teen.s 120527-121447.jpg|Me in different styles. They big one's me in Invader Zim style, and the rest I can't really remember :P 120527-121547.jpg|Me as a Pony 120527-121611.jpg|JuliePony 120527-121651.jpg|Sketches of me in PaF style... sorta. 120527-121733.jpg|More sketches of PaF me... 120527-121938.jpg|Me colored... That's a pretty accurate self protrait... 120527-122104.jpg|Juliette sketches... 120527-122124.jpg|My mom's boyfriend's daughter 120527-122234.jpg|Juliette at 14 120527-122307.jpg|Juliette and Baljeet. Unfiished. Probably never will be finished... 120527-122322.jpg|Juliette 120527-122427.jpg|This is a blast from the past. That's Jake and Avani genderbenders! For those you don't know who they are, Avani is the daughter of Juliette and Baljeet and Jake is the son of Emma... 120527-122503.jpg|I have no idea... I think they're an idea for an original cartoon I've been planning... I think I named them Tara and Tyler... but I can't remember... 120527-123101.jpg|No, these are not future kids of Ferb, Phineas, and Juliette. These are another original cartoon idea. Meet Kyra (left), Ari (middle) and Marie! (right) Ari actually used to be a fanon character for Danny Phantom, but I changed that... She still might be both... 120528-074420.jpg|Mahree, my ''new''Phinabella child. Yeah, I redesigned all my PaF characters. You should see what I did to Avani :) 120528-074455.jpg|My version of Teen Isabella. I had a version with her hair up and one (this one) with her hair down. I liked this one better ^-^ 120528-074537.jpg|My new design of Alagan and Monet. I desided that I'm not going to make Alagan and Avani twins, and I changed their ages. Alagan is 9-10, Monet is 14, Avani is 13, and Jaime is 15. I desided to make them a little more realistic, so I made all their skin and hair darker. Monet is still the most fair skinned though. 120528-074600.jpg|My new design of Jaime and Avani. Avani's not colored in, but I have a bigger, fully colored version of her I'll upload soon. 120528-074622.jpg|That's Sam, my 2D Ferbella daughter. I don't have a set personality for her yet, but it's gonna to have something to do with bossiness... I don't know why, but she reminds me of Helga from Hey Arnold. I think it's the nose... 120528-074645.jpg|Yep, that's Avani. She's a lot more girly now ^-^ 120528-074706.jpg|Hehe, Baljeet, you're such a ladie's man ^-^ That's Juliette and Wendy fighting over Baljeet. Also, check out his shirt. Only a real stud would were an "A+" T-shirt ^-^ 120528-074744.jpg|Have I ever shown you guys my little aliens? *gasp* I haven't! Well, they have nothing to do with PaF, but I'm really proud of this, and I wanted to show you guys. The little green guy on the left is Cosmo, the little purple bunny-bird lookin' thing is Zuri. He was originally from my Pokemon fanon, but I switched him over to KND Fanon, and the little pink girl is Nova. Hehe, Cosmo and Nova have thing for each other ^-^ Oh, and the girl in the middle is me! Category:Blog posts